


Weight

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Everyone has a weight on their shoulders.Some people, more than others.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written AGES ago, and I was originally gonna do a lot more characters, but these things can only sit unfinished in my Google docs for so long before I start to lose my mind a little bit. It's old and I have not proofread it, so it might suck, but that's probably just the anxious "everything-I-make-is-terrible" brain talking, uuuhhhh yeah enjoy!!

Everyone has a weight on their shoulders.

Some people, more than others.

Flynn is so accustomed to the weight, he swears his shoulders must be made out of concrete and rebar.

He tries to remember a time that he hadn't been pulled in as many directions. Hadn't been piling as much as possible onto his plate. He couldn't; even before the grid, torn between his formal office job and the arcade. In his younger days, he had enjoyed it, thrived in it, even, but now… it was so  _ much _ . Between running the company, keeping order in the grid, dealing with the death of Jordan, and taking care of Sam,  _ god,  _ Sam- it was all so much. He was trying his hardest but Clu was asking questions and Sam's grandparents were asking questions and the  _ company  _ was asking questions and he realizes he has bitten off so much more than he can chew. But it is fine. It has to be fine. He has handled situations like this before. He can handle it.

Well, as it turns out, he was wrong.

Tron carries the weight of the grid.

There is something to be said, about being the dedicated protector of a world. The level of  _ importance _ that you have. The expectations that people have for you.

And, just how it feels when you fail to  _ meet  _ those expectations.

See, Tron was a stranger to failure, once. He accomplished his tasks. He did as he was told. He succeeded.

Because of this, he never learned to fail. On the one hand, this pushed him to succeed all that much further; he would accept impossible tasks, he would save the unsaveable, and he would stand as protector of the grid, all by himself, all to try and keep it together, to keep that failure away.

On the other, when he did begin to fail, he crashed and burned all that much harder.

He doesn't have anybody, now, not really, he is Several betrayals deep and the grid is falling, now, back into the dark, back into that way that reminds him  _ oh  _ so much of the MCP to the point that he'd think it was on purpose, if he didn't know that Clu wasn't there to remember it.

His scars ache, when he overexerts himself. He can feel that heaviness, the looming fate of the grid, all those  _ expectations _ bearing down on him.

His scars are always aching.

Alan, if you asked him, would be the least likely to tell you about his weight, because he was the one who least considered it a weight.

When Flynn vanished, he had left behind 2 things: Sam, and the company.

(And, technically, Alan as well, but he tries not to fault Flynn for that one.)

Alan does his best to take care of them both: the same way he knew Flynn had always tried to. Flynn, however, had rarely succeeded, and Alan is finally starting to learn how he had felt. He likes to think he did a good job, but by now the company certainly isn't Flynn's anymore, and Sam, well. Alan doesn't know how well he did with Sam. His potential is there, and Alan loves the kid so, so, much, but whether or not Sam is going to act on that potential remains to be seen (with the exception of his yearly pranks, of course.)

Alan likes to think he did a good job. Alan likes to think that Flynn would be proud of him. Proud of Sam.

But, there must be enough doubt in his mind, because the weight is still there.


End file.
